


Heroes for Heroes

by Zoe_Dameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Camping, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Dameron/pseuds/Zoe_Dameron
Summary: Poe takes Finn camping. They have a really great time until the First Order show up.





	Heroes for Heroes

Finn was dreaming about nothing in particular when he felt a gentle hand on his arm, tenderly jostling him awake. He opens his eyes to find Poe looking down at him, a smile stretched wide across his face.

“We’re here!” Poe whispers, beaming.

He follows Poe to the front of the ship, watching in patient admiration as the pilot runs fly-bys while he labors over the perfect place to set up camp. The trees below them to stretch on forever, seemingly born from the moon’s core and growing up into the stars. It was a rare sight to see a place so enchanting that remained untainted by human hands.

Eventually settling on a small, mossy patch near a clear stream that butted up against the edge of the forest, Poe lands their ship with a gentle effortlessness Finn had come to expect from him.

At the bottom of the ramp, Finn takes a minute to himself to really feel the energy of the air, the smell of the bark and the evergreen pines, the ambient sounds of insects buzzing softly. He sets a foot down on the dirt and watches the particles slowly settle back on the ground. He takes a deep breath and feels further away from the First Order than he’s ever been.

It doesn’t take the pair long to set up camp; both are well-versed in standard field training and survival techniques, though the First Order’s teachings of the latter were lacking, to say the least. Finn’s knowledge gaps didn’t bother him much anymore, considering all the time he’d been spending with Poe. The dashing Commander makes learning easy, after all, approaching each new lesson like there was nothing else in the world he’d rather be doing at that moment.

Finn tries his best to pick up the new song Poe is singing in Yavinese as they arrange their site. He gathers something about a moon, and possibly two lovers (or two lives?), but nothing more.

Assembling their tent and sleeping bags (Jess had _insisted_ they only bring one tent, for whatever reason) stretches through the rest of the moon’s day cycle, so Finn starts the fire using wood Poe had gathered to fix them some light.

Plopping himself down on a small log, Poe finally loosens up, relaxing his shoulders and stretching out his legs.

“So, this is Endor.”

“Very impressive,” Finn replies. It is.

Poe shoots him a crooked grin and a wink as he reaches for the bag of sweet fluff candy, spearing a couple on a stick that he hands to Finn.

“Final camping lesson of leisure, Friend Finn,” he begins, preparing a few fluffs for himself. “If you heat up junk food over a hand-made fire, it tastes better.”

Finn nods, studying the pilot with a mocking but endearing intensity he knows Poe loves.

“Should I be taking notes, Commander Dameron?”

“ _Nerfherder_ ,” Poe replies with a smile.

“Final lesson, you say?” Finn continues as he watches the flames lick at his fluff candy, turning them a soft, toasty brown. “What’s my reward? A commendation? A new rank? Some kind of ribbon of excellence?”

“You know,” Poe replies, blowing the embers off his own fluff, “I was actually going to ask Leia about her planned path for you. You’re an incredible asset to the Resistance. It’s about time we finally incorporated you into our system. Give you a rank and everything, real legitimate.”

Finn scoffs. “Quit messing with me, Dameron.” He kicks some dirt at the fire and Poe pretends to dodge out of the way.

“No way, I’m being serious, Finn. You’ve done far more for the Resistance that we could ever do for you. We’d really love to have you formally join. If you don’t mind me asking, were you given a rank in the First Order? Does ‘FN’ stand for something?”

Finn goes quiet at the question, and Poe swallows the fluff he was working on, pain crossing his face at asking something so foolish.

“Finn, I – I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have –”

“No, no. It’s fine. ‘FN’ doesn’t really have a meaning as far as they told us, but we’d all joke that it was short for ‘foot-soldier number’. And I was actually being groomed for Captain before the incident on Jakku.”

Poe nods solemnly, maintaining eye contact with Finn as he slowly pulls another fluff out of the bag and skewers it on Finn’s stick.

“Fuck ‘em. _Their loss_. You hear me, buddy? _Their damn loss_. You’ll be a Captain for us, and you’ll finish this bag of fluff with me until we can’t eat any more of it, and then we’ll sleep like tauntauns and wake up refreshed and ready to explore that gorgeous forest behind us, okay?”

Finn can’t help but smile at Poe’s enthusiasm, and he tries to ignore the way the glow from the fire paints Poe’s face in a way that makes Finn’s stomach hurt. He pushes the thought down and buries the feeling with another crisped fluff.

Under the glow of another nearby moon between the towering evergreens surrounding them, the two talk long into the night, trading stories and memories across a campfire. The fire burns out before they do, and they begrudgingly retire to their tent under threat of exhaustion the next morning.

“Goodnight, Finn,” Poe yawns, crawling into his sleeping bag, more tired than he had let on. He curls up on his side, facing away from Finn, scooting back and bumping into him gently from behind. “Thanks for coming out with me.”

“Thanks for bringing me, Poe. Goodnight.” Finn sighs to himself and finds a comfortable position to lay in on his back, staring up at the stars through the clear ceiling in their tent. After a minute, he looks over at Poe, already fast asleep and snoring softly. It seems like only yesterday that he was gathering up the courage to spring this mystery pilot from certain death, and now here they were. On holiday together. Practically cuddling.   

Feeling his eyelids grow heavy, Finn whispers another ‘goodnight’ to Poe before turning onto his side and joining him in sleep.

\---

Finn’s dreams of getting a decent night’s rest were cut short as soon as the first cracks of dawn sunlight crossed the horizon; Poe’s thorough criteria for scoping out the perfect campsite hadn’t included proximity to active geejaw nests, and their shrill wailing signaled that he wasn’t going to be able to sleep for a second longer that morning.

Annoyed, Finn flops his hand over to the empty space where Poe had been sleeping next to him.

“Poe? You up?” he croaks, blearily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and poking his head out the front flap of their tent.

The campfire had been re-lit, with a pot of water boiling on top of it next to a kettle of what Finn assumed to be caf, but Poe was nowhere to be seen.

Per his Stormtrooper training, Finn rolls their sleeping bags up and sets them in the back of the tent, pulls a hooded sweater over his head and a pair of unlaced boots onto his feet. He pours himself a warm, fresh cup of caf as he waits for Poe to return.

Three cups of caf and an hour later, Poe still hasn’t made it back to camp and Finn is starting to worry.

“Poe!” he calls out into the forest. “Poe?!”

The geejaws continued their morning wailings, incorporating loose mimics of “ _Poe!_ ” to their birdsong.

Finn tries to dull the creeping dread in his gut that’s telling him Poe isn’t just off gathering firewood. The whole scene _feels_ wrong. He calls out Poe’s name again and picks the direction Poe had headed the night before, trudging cautiously into the woods.

About a mile from camp, he hears it – voices carrying from a clearing dead ahead.

_“ – sistance scum. Tell us your business here.”_

_“Get fucked.”_

At the sounds of shouting, Finn crouches low and hides himself behind the thick trunk of a tree, peeking his head around the branches to observe the scene.

Ahead of him was Poe, alive. There’s blood down his face from what looks like a nosebleed, bruising around his left eye, and his hands are stun-cuffed behind him. He’s flanked on both sides by Stormtroopers, one of which is holding particularly tight to the back of his neck. Two other Stormtroopers hover nearby, awaiting instructions from the Officer with the red shoulder pauldron that is disdainfully addressing Poe.

 _Goddammit, Poe_ , Finn mutters under his breath. _How does this keep happening?_

“What is your business on Endor, pilot?”

Poe licks at the blood on his lip, spitting a glob of it onto the ground in front of the officer.

“Just doing some camping, you kriffing _sleemo_.” The Officer nods at the Stormtrooper nearest to Poe, who draws back and puts a fist in his gut, knocking the air out of his lungs.

Finn curses to himself as he watches Poe, doubled over and coughing through the pain of it.

“Who is here with you?” the Officer asks in a soothing tone, stepping closer as Poe rights himself.

“No one. No one,” he says, gasping, “I’m here alone.”

“I don’t believe you.”                                                                                                                                             

“I don’t remember asking.” _Wrong answer_.

Finn cringes as he watches the Stormtrooper deliver another blow straight to the chest. Poe curls in on himself as far as they allow, wheezing from the punch, anger as clear as day on his face.

“Why don’t you take us back to your camp and prove it?” the Officer replies, not asking.

Poe shakes his head, his eyes blazing with hatred. “Get. Fucked.”

“Bring him,” commands the Officer, gesturing to the Stormtroopers holding Poe. They drag Poe forward, stopping behind the Officer as he turns his attention to the other two.

“Sir, we saw him approach from the north west. It’s still early, so his camp is likely not far in that direction.”

“You’re not going to find shit there,” Poe protests, “you kriffing –”

Finn can see the disabling blow coming, hears the air leave Poe’s lungs as it connects with his lower back, can practically feel it in his kidneys as Poe’s face twists from the pain of it.

The two Stormtroopers guarding Poe manhandle him between them, each with an arm locked around his as they await instructions. Poe seems to get the hint and is keeping his mouth shut, at least for now.

With a nod from the Officer, the group head off towards the camp, and Finn strains his neck to follow their movements into the woods before they disappear from sight. Panicked, he slides to the ground and takes a moment to reorient himself to come up with a plan.

“Okay Finn, calm down. Calm down. _Breathe_. You’ve got this. There are five of them versus one and a half-ish of you.” He takes a deep breath. “They don’t know you’re here yet, but if they get back to the camp they’ll probably figure it out.”

He punches the tree in front of him and then instantly regrets it, shaking the sharp pain out of his knuckles as he refocuses and comes to a decision, drawing on his years of indoctrination with this very same enemy.

“This looks like a standard scouting mission, usually no more than two or three Stormtroopers and an Officer. Which meaaaans… they must have been doing a normal sweep of the area and noticed Poe, but that there’s no formal operation going on here. So, if I can stop them from signaling for backup, no one new will be showing up unexpectedly. Unless, they’ve already signaled for help…”

He stops himself. No use worrying about maybes when time is against him. Huffing out a breath, he straightens, pulling his hood over his head and tying his boots tight around his loose cotton sleep pants. He plants his right foot into the dirt and twists it, listening for the amount of noise it makes. The soil is fine, nearly a dust. If he avoids debris, he could very likely approach soundlessly.

He takes off on a sprint back towards the camp.

\---

Finn arrives just before the Stormtroopers do, and he scopes out the campsite. There are two logs in front of the fire, two small cups for caf, but nothing additional to identify him. He skirts the edge of the clearing, staying just beyond the line of trees but close enough that he has a decent view of the area.

He hangs back, planning his next move.

Within minutes, the small group of First Order troops arrive, pulling a reluctant Poe back with them. Finn can see his eyes widen at the scene, fully believing that Finn is likely still fast asleep within the tent. He watches Poe struggle and writhe between the ones holding his arms, trying to make enough of a problem for them to signal Finn without giving away that he’s there.

“Let go of me, you bucket-heads!” Poe shouts, and Finn winces as Poe’s lip is bloodied from the backhand. Finn knows what he’s doing, and he appreciates the gesture, but he can’t take much more of watching Poe get batted around.

“Shut him up!” replies the Officer, looking back towards their captive as he stalks over to Finn and Poe’s tent. He kicks at the side of it before looking in the window on top, growling when he doesn’t find anyone inside.

He commands the two free Stormtroopers to search the camp as he stands off by Poe, arms crossed behind him.

Finn’s patience is tested as they ransack the site, carelessly knocking over equipment and trampling all over the map of the next day’s activities Poe had lovingly and earnestly laid out in the sand near the fire.

One of the Stormtroopers finally exits the tent holding two sleeping bags, and the Officer turns slowly to stare down at Poe, who shrugs.

“I get cold.”

As he’s answering the unspoken question, the other Stormtrooper returns from searching the rest of the camp with two caf mugs and two toothbrushes.

The Officer turns to look down at Poe, knuckles audibly cracking at his sides.

“Get thirsty, too?”

Poe holds his mouth shut this time as he stares up at the Officer with defiance and an infinitesimal hint of fear in his eyes.

“Find his ship,” the Officer commands, gesturing to the pair of Stormtroopers. “And run a facial scan. I’ve seen this scum’s face before.”

Poe bites his bottom lip and squares his shoulders, eyes darting through the woods inconspicuously looking for any sign of Finn. Hoping, praying to the Force that he’s okay. That they don’t find him and drag them both back to the suffocating clutches of the First Order.

Finn watches the scene from above, having learned in real time how adept he was at climbing trees. He scrapes the hints of sap off of his hands and onto his pants, already sadly stained beyond recognition from the inescapable grime of nature.

The Officer’s belt beeps and he reaches his hand down, pulling back a small holo pad that glows blue, even in the morning sunlight. Poe sees a holographic image of his own face turning in the readout, the original picture having been taken as he was detained on the troop transport following his capture on Jakku.

“I knew I recognized you,” the Officer says, his smile clear even underneath his helmet. “You’re that skrog who gave Lord Ren a drukload of problems when you and that defective Stormtrooper escaped custody.”

“Hm. Doesn’t sound like me,” Poe replied, feigning confidence.

“Ha! We’ll see. I’m sure Lord Ren would be delighted to speak with you either way, _Poe Dameron_. I’m assuming that defective Stormtrooper is the one bunking down here with you? Where do you suppose he’s gotten off to, then?”

Finn spots a nest a couple dozen feet above his current position and he climbs towards it, nearly falling backwards as a matte black geejaw snaps at his face to meet him. Keeping his distance, he assesses the area, spotting what has to be hundreds of geejaw nests. He looks down at the Officer crowding into Poe’s face, gripping the pilot’s jaw with a firm hand. He hears the Officer use Poe’s name and he acts quickly.

“POE!” he shouts from the trees above the campsite. “POE! POE! POE!”

The Stormtroopers reach for their blasters, looking around the thick border of trees in panic.

For a moment, Finn thinks his plan fizzled out before it even got off the ground. He’s already thinking of his next move when the first geejaw cries out.

“POE! POE! POE! POE! POE!”

Their mimicry is imperfect, each repetition sounding more like a “PAW” than “POE”, but within seconds the trees around Finn begin to shake with the weight of geejaw leaving their nests. A chorus of “POE!” rises among them, almost deafening from where Finn is perched. He slowly crawls his way down the tree as they grow in amount and volume, until the sky above the campsite is nearly blackened with the sheer number of them.

Finn can’t hear what anyone on the ground is saying, but he does get a quick glimpse of Poe, who is smiling.

The Officer makes a quick gesture with his hand, one that Finn instantly recognizes as ‘split up and rendezvous back at the ship’, and he watches as the Officer heads off in one direction, with the two Stormtroopers hurriedly dragging Poe away another. There are still two Stormtroopers unaccounted for, the ones who had been sent to look for the Resistance ship.

He hits the ground softly, not relying on the cacophony of birds to hide him forever. Poe had led them to the site after they landed, but Finn remembers the direction.

He gets low and runs, hopping over fallen trees and down a small embankment where a tiny creek flows, indifferent to the conflicts of the galaxy.

Finn arrives to Poe’s ship just in time to see one Stormtrooper lower the cargo ramp and go inside, while the other pokes around the exterior. The scene trips the conditioning center of his brain and he runs through all of the ways they’re breaking protocol by splitting up and not stopping to investigate the loud noise coming from where they had just left their superior officer.

He wants to pull them both aside, show them the holorecording of the event and point out where they went wrong, then reset the scene and let them try it one more time.

The idea of it makes him laugh under his breath. Their standards and protocols make more sense to him now, as their enemy.

Finn pulls the drawstrings around his hooded sweater tight, tying each end to prevent it from flopping around distractingly. He makes his way around the field to the space closest to the ship, stealthily moving in to the space just underneath the craft’s left wing. The exterior Stormtrooper is making a round counter-clockwise, and Finn crouches down to follow the movement of his feet on the other side of the ship.

When the Stormtrooper stops, Finn pulls himself up and onto the wing, thanking the Force that it doesn’t creak under his weight. From the wing it’s a short step to the roof of the ship, and Finn hovers silently above the oblivious Stormtrooper for only a second before pouncing, dropping down on him with enough force to knock him unconscious.

Finn relieves the Stormtrooper of his blaster and uses the extra pair of stun cuffs around his belt to lock the Stormtrooper’s arms behind his back.

Leaving the first one face down on a bed of moss, Finn unlatches the safety on the blaster and waits hidden off to the side of the ramp.

Several minutes later, the second Stormtrooper finally finishes his search and saunters proudly down the ramp.

“You won’t believe this, Five! It looks like the Resistance prisoner had 2187 with him, I saw his –”

Finn doesn’t wait for the end of that sentence before seizing his opportunity to smash the butt of the blaster across the vulnerable opening at the neck in the Stormtrooper armor, sending him sprawling. The Stormtrooper loses his footing, barreling straight into a utility crate waiting at the bottom of the ramp, smashing into it with a sharp _crack_ , his body falling limply onto its side.

Jumping into action, Finn again relieves him of his blaster before checking the Stormtrooper’s pulse, not stopping to think about why he cares that they’re still alive.

He makes quick work removing the armor of the second Stormtrooper, the one much closer to him in size, and cuffs both of the unconscious First Order foot-soldiers together around the ramp’s lift.

“For Poe,” he whispers to himself, taking a deep breath and slipping the Stormtrooper helmet on.

It’s uncomfortable wearing his old uniform, and the memories of everything he hated about the armor come flooding back to him the minute he tries to run. There’s an edge on the underside of the plating, right underneath the rear, where Finn had to shave down a corner of it to prevent the plastisteel from digging into the soft part of his leg. The Stormtrooper he had ‘borrowed’ this from either didn’t experience the issue, or hadn’t gotten around it modifying it.

Either way, Finn needs to find Poe, so he takes the end of the blaster and sands the part down as much as possible.

“I’ll be back, gents. Don’t go anywhere,” he says to the unconscious bodies, not looking for a reply.

As he scans the area trying to get his bearings on where to head next, he looks up at the sky. It’s a soft, calming blue, with wisps of white clouds barely visible from the light of the sun.

 _Would’ve been a damn beautiful day with Poe_ , Finn laments.

Picking a spot to the left of the path leading back to the campsite, Finn heads back into the massive forest to find Poe.

The wailing of the “POE!”-birds had mostly died off, with a faint “ _poe!_ ” in the distance never failing to catch Finn off guard. The geejaw were an excellent distraction and he was trying to not be too mad at them for waking him up early that morning.

He quickly stumbles upon the Stormtroopers holding Poe, almost by accident, having followed a trail that he was sure was either his favorite pilot being dragged away, or some giant gurreck that would not hesitate to eat him whole.

Finn thanks his luck as he pulls himself together and hails the pair of Stormtroopers making their way back to their First Order ship.

“Finally found you!” he chokes out, pretending to be out of breath. “Five found the other one! The guy this Resistance trash came with.”

Hearing his own voice through the vocal modifier again sent chills up his spine, and he hoped Poe could still tell it was him. The pilot flinches away, wary, but Finn can see the hints of recognition in his face.

“You found the other one?” the left Stormtrooper asks, pointing his blaster dangerously close to Poe’s chest as he yanks him to the side. “Where is he?”

“Here, actually.”

Without waiting for the words to register, Finn pulls out his blaster and aims it at the Stormtrooper on the left, firing off a shot that connects with the Stormtrooper’s chest as Finn dives to the right.

As the other Stormtrooper moves to react, Poe, sensing exactly what was going on almost immediately, falls completely limp, dragging down the Stormtrooper clutching tightly to the pilot’s arm.

Using Poe’s distraction, Finn finds his footing, moving to stand as he fires off the blaster at the Stormtrooper still trying to recover, knocking him back onto the ground with a smoking crater for a chest. Poe topples backwards with him, arm still locked in the Stormtrooper’s vice grip.

Finn removes his helmet in a hurry, throwing it into the brush as he runs to Poe’s side. Poe looks terrible, his face and chest bearing the brunt of his smart mouth. Finn hovers over him to check for further injuries, fingers trembling from adrenaline and false bravado.

He manages to extricate Poe’s arm before rigor mortis sets in to the Stormtrooper holding him, pulling him to his feet and making quick work of the stun cuffs, throwing them deep into the forest with an angry _hnf_ noise.

Poe rubs the raw, reddened skin around his wrists for only a second before enveloping Finn in a crushing hug, nearly bowling him over.

Finn catches his breath, wrapping his arms around Poe in return and the two stand there in silence for a full minute before Finn hears the soft sounds of laughter beside him. He pulls Poe back to look at him and sees Poe’s eyes are wet, tearing up, and Poe raises his hand to cover his own mouth, as if it would at all stop the laughter from pouring out.

“Poe, are you…? Okay?” Finn asks, hands on Poe’s shoulders in concern.

He keeps laughing, leaning back in to Finn’s chest as he pokes at the bright white plastisteel.

“I thought we were so kriffed, Finn. I thought they’d find you fast asleep in the tent, and that they’d drag us both back to the First Order. But you were gone! Then, I thought they’d spotted you at our ship or something, but to see _you_ , _alive_ , dressed in this terrible armor again… I feel like I’m losing my mind today.”

Finn smiles at Poe, pulling him back into his arms and holding him tightly.

“I’ve disabled the other two Stormtroopers,” Finn tells him. “We can go back to our ship and just leave, or we can find that Officer. Your choice.”

Poe sniffs, putting himself back together as much as possible with a banged up face and clothes covered with dirt. He wipes the wetness away from underneath each eye, taking extra care with the bruised left one.

He nods at Finn. “Let’s go find him.”

Finn hands him a blaster and removes a helmet from one of the fallen Stormtroopers, replacing the one he discarded. There’s a small map tool clipped to the Stormtrooper’s belt and Finn takes that too, following the direction set by the tool to lead them back to the First Order ship.

As they get close, Poe folds his hands behind his back when Finn grips his arm, a continuation of his earlier ruse.

The find the Officer waiting near the door of the ship, and Finn can sense a bit of the tension drain out of him when he sees one of his Stormtroopers intact and still holding onto the prisoner.  

“Report,” he barks, clearly happy he still has someone to boss around.

Under the heavy Stormtrooper mask, Finn smiles. “FN-2187 is definitely on this moon, sir.”

Before the Officer has the chance to reply, Poe steps forward, pulling the blaster from behind his back.

“Hey,” Poe huffs out, wiping the drying blood from underneath his nose. He shoots the Officer square in the chest, then once more as the Officer’s body falls backwards, hitting the ground with a dull _thud_.

Poe walks over to the Officer to verify his death as Finn strips away the aggravating armor plating, throwing each piece into a pile in front of the First Order ship where Poe eventually discards the blaster.

Finn peels the final piece of black under armor off, returned comfortably to just his cotton sleep pants and hoodie. He rolls his arms through the air like an X-wing, kicking his legs out to feel the freedom of movement that comes with casting aside the First Order and their impractical uniform.

He barely stays on his feet when Poe rushes back into his arms, squeezing him tightly then pulling back to look at him, hands braced firmly on his shoulders.

“Mi corazon, mi vida, mi amor. Thank you. Thank you for saving my life again.”

Finn beams at him before pulling him back towards himself, holding him close as they both turn to look at the ship and the fallen Officer beneath it.

“We’ll probably have to cut our trip short, just in case anyone comes looking for this missing team,” muses Poe.

“Damn,” replies Finn, genuinely sad they’re leaving such a beautiful place so soon. “Promise we’ll come back someday, Poe.”

The pilot nods, reaching up to squeeze Finn’s arm that’s draped behind Poe’s neck. “Of course, Finn. Anywhere you want to go, buddy. You and me, kicking First Order ass up and down the Outer Rim. In the meantime, though… want to light one more fire?”

Finn looks over at Poe, his face absolutely devious.

The two uncouple, gathering branches and dry grasses from the field, filling the hull with what they can. Poe walks back a few feet as Finn steps towards the kindling, pulling a small lighter from his pocket and setting it to the debris.

He joins Poe once the fire takes hold, wrapping his arms around Poe’s shoulders as they watch the flame lick up towards the pale blue sky.

“You are excellent at making campfires,” Poe offers, softly, leaning his head back onto Finn’s arm. “And excellent in general.”

The two exchange a long look as their faces inch closer, hearts beating erratically. Finn’s is so loud in his ears he practically goes deaf from it, and he closes his eyes as he leans forward at Poe.

“Ow!”

Finn’s eyes fly open and he turns to fully look down at Poe, who had stumbled forward and was trying to stop the flow of blood draining out of his nose.

“Poe, your nose! Oh stars, I’m so sorry! I completely forgot!” Finn’s face is flushed with embarrassment, his brain devoid of information on what to do in this type of situation.

Below him, Poe chuckles as he grips the bridge of his nose, mouth open.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” comes his nasally reply. “Not your fault they broke my damn nose. To be clear though, you intended to kiss me, right?”

Finn nods, still overwhelmed with humiliation, his confidence shot. “Yeah. That was what I was going for.”

“Alright, buddy, alright.” Poe reaches his free hand up to find Finn, patting him softly on the arm. “I was going for a kiss too, that’s great. What do you say we get off this moon, set my nose, and pick this back up?”

Finn threads his arm underneath Poe’s, propping him up. He laces their fingers together, gently pulling his arm to his face and kissing the top of Poe’s hand.

“For you, Poe? Anything.”


End file.
